


Free Falling

by ItsLulu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has Issues, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Multi, Mute Lance (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Keith (Voltron), Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, google translations for Spanish, ill tag as i go - Freeform, this is a rewrite of a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLulu/pseuds/ItsLulu
Summary: He doesn't matter.He's a murderer.Murderers don't deserve to live.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Free Falling

One Day Every Thing Changed

And Lance is left broken.

Too scared to speak. Everyone believes he lost his voice in the accident. And no one questioned why he still could make sounds. Too anxious to be the 'loverboy' or 'goofball' everyone knew him to be. He didn't have enough energy or motivation to be over the top.

Turns out he not only has PTSD from that horrible experience, but his already bad anxiety also got way worse. To the point going outside of his room could lead to a panic attack. Panic attacks were common now along with nightmares and sleepless nights. To scared to close his eyes in fear he would see there faces. There bloody, broken faces that now haunted him. 

It doesn't help that he was depressed before. Now he's borderline suicidal. But the bottle of prescribed anti-depressants lay untouched. He's saving them for when the time is right. Since the moment he woke up in the hospital doctors have been prescribing tons and tons of medications all to help him with his 'trama'. Bottles covered most of his bathroom counter. Meds to help with the PTSD, meds to help with the anxiety and panic attacks, meds for his depression, meds for sleep, meds to live. But he didn't want to live. So he didn't take them, he kept them.

He blames himself for what happened. And no one seems to notice or care that he is spiraling down. But why should they? He doesn't. His family is trying but they have there own demons to deal with, unlike Lance the others involved died. Lance wishes it was him instead. His family is broken because of him. He knows it.

His friends act like nothing happened. Slowly leaving him behind and left out. Was he really that much of a nuisance they still call him the nicknames he now hates. They have parties and movie nights Lance never gets invited to anymore. The next day the apologies and say they forgot, that it won't happen again and promise he will be invited to the next one. He never is.

They make him feel stupid, worthless but it's not there fault it's his for being so pathetic. There his friends so it's okay…right? It's not anything new Lance now quickly realizes they all ways treated him like this. Was he that ignorant to see his own friends disliked him? But he can't leave them. He will stay till they finally leave him for someone better.

They're all he has left besides his broken family. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH!!! I Tried and I think this plot will work a lot better...
> 
> What do you guys think?


End file.
